


A Missed Detail

by Willow124



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, How did the writers miss this detail, Mid-Season Finale spoilers, and how have I not already found a version of this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma discover a tiny detail about Captain Hook that could change everything.</p>
<p>(If I were any less vague, I would give away the entire story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missed Detail

            “You and Henry will be the only ones that will not go back to the Enchanted Forest because the two of you were not part of the original curse. Emma, you were less than an hour old when you came here, and Henry was born here. The rest of us will be sent back. Also, you won’t remember any of us. It will be as if Storybrooke never existed. You will have a life. That is my gift to you.”

 

            “There must be another way!”

 

            “There is nothing we can do. The only way to stop Pan’s curse is to reverse mine. I’m sorry.”

 

            Emma and Henry eventually nodded, agreeing to the plan. Regina would give them new memories of a better life. It was the only thing that could be done… there was just one slight problem.

 

            “I think you’re forgetting something, love,” Hook stated, walking over to stand next to Emma and Henry. “I might’ve spent the last three hundred years in Neverland, but I was born in Ireland. The curse did not bring me here. Cora did. The reversal of the two travel curses will not reverse every spell that was cast to travel between worlds. Cora and I used a magic bean to travel to a place just outside this town. I will not be sent back to the Forest any more than Henry will be.”

 

            Everyone’s eyes widened. They hadn’t thought of that. Hook’s origins were a bit of a mystery after all.

 

            Emma thought for a moment, and then said, “Regina, you said you would give Henry and me a better life. Add Hook to it. We’ll take him with us when we leave.”

 

            “Love, are you sure?” he asked, moving closer to her.

 

            “Yes. After everything we’ve been through, I pick you,” she stated clearly.

 

            The kiss that followed that sentence was just as passionate as the one they shared in Neverland even if it was a lot shorter.

 

            They separated and each put a hand on Henry’s shoulders.

 

            Emma nodded at Regina, “Do it.”

 

            Less than five minutes later, a small family of three found themselves driving through rural Maine. Emma, Killian, and Henry Jones were returning to their home in New York, not knowing what they left behind on the coast of Maine.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this episode, I was like, "I bet Hook isn't affected by the reversal of the spell." Once the episode was over, my thoughts were more like, "Where is Hook?! There is no way he was sent back to the Enchanted Forest?! Was I the only one who realized that?!" Grr... I feel so sorry for him.


End file.
